Christmas story
by Tellhound
Summary: AU. Set during season 2. Sam and Dean celebrate Christmas with some other people.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors note: **_**Hello everyone. Since it soon is Christmas I was going to do a Christmas story. I hope you enjoy. R&R.**

**Christmas**** story**

Sam looked out the window and saw the white snow fall from the sky. He smiled and got dressed. He looked at his sleeping brother and whispered: "Marry Christmas Dean." Then he put on his jacket and his shoes and went outside. He felt the cold snow fall down on his face and he smiled even more. At Christmas was the only time on the year he was happy.

**************************Christmas story**************************

He walked and walked until he came to the end of the small town. Then he turned around and started to walk back to his brother.

**************************Christmas story**************************

Sam walked in to the motel room and was surprised when he saw a smiling Dean. He took off his shoes and his jacket and said: "You look happy." Dean said: "It's Christmas Sammy."

"I know."

"You want some eggnog?"

"Sure." Dean poured up some eggnog to Sam. Sam took the eggnog and drank it. He didn't like eggnog but he always drank it at Christmas. Sam sat down on a chair opposite to Dean and said: "What are we going to do today?" Dean sighed happily and said: "I don't know. Celebrate Christmas?"

"Okay Dean. Tell me what it is."

"What do you mean?"

"You have never liked Christmas. Why do you like it now?"

"You'll see."

**************************Christmas story**************************

It was now 6 on the night and Sam and Dean was walking in the forest. Sam said: "Where are we going and why did I have to bring my Christmas present to you?"

"You'll see when we get there." Dean said with a big smile.

"And when are we there?"

"Soon."

"Good. It's cold outside."

**************************Christmas story**************************

They had walked in silence for a few minutes when they saw a bright light coming from the distance. Sam didn't know where it came from but it looked like Dean knew exactly where it came from.

The walked for a few more minutes before they came to a big open field with snow and lights. In the middle of the field there was a big table full with food and it was succumbed for 5. A few feet's from the table there was a big Christmas tree with presents under it. Somewhere at the end of the field there was a big camp fire where 3 persons where sitting with their backs towards them. Sam looked at Dean and said: "What is this?" Dean didn't answer. He just took the present from Sam and put it under the tree. He walked back to Sam and said: "Follow me." Together they walked to the fire. Dean smiled and said: "Hi everyone." The 3 persons turned around and smiled at the Winchester brothers. Sam looked at them with tears in his eyes and said: "Mom? Dad? Jess?" It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. Mary had been dead for over 24 years. John had been dead for a little more than one year and Jess had been dead for almost 2 years. It had to be a dream. It just had to.

Suddenly everyone hugged him. When he felt their touches he knew it couldn't be a dream. His tears started to fall down his cheeks. They stopped hugging him and he look at Dean and said: "Are they zombies? Do we have to kill them?" Dean smiled and said: "No and no."

"Then how can they be here?"

"Because I found a way to bring them back for one day."

"So they are really here? This is not a dream and we don't have to kill them?" He wiped away his tears and felt Jess kiss him on the lips. She smiled at him and he said: I Have missed that. I have missed you." They kissed again. After the kiss Mary looked smiling at everyone and said: "Shall we eat?" Sam and Dean nodded and everyone walked to the table and sat down.

**************************Christmas story**************************

Later that night when they had eaten the food, opened the presents and been sitting around the fire and singing Christmas carols for a moment they all wished each other Merry Christmas. Sam had a big smile on his lips. This was the best Christmas ever.

**************************Christmas story**************************

_**Authors note:**_** What do you think? Good? Bad? Review and let me know what you think.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


End file.
